


Немного о еде

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Немного о еде и вкусных поцелуях.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	Немного о еде

**Мед**

Юра матерится на Никифорова и Кацуки. Те двое выкладывают десятки совместных фотографий, которые его так бесят. Но он все равно не отписывается, что Отабек находит довольно глупым, но Юре об этом не говорит: опасается за свою жизнь. Пока Юра залипает в телефоне, Отабек жарит блинчики. На кухне пахнет домашней едой, и это очень правильное начало утра выходного дня. Если бы еще Юра не портил себе настроение — было бы вообще замечательно. 

И вот на столе стоит тарелка с горкой аппетитных золотистых блинчиков, которые так и просятся в рот.

— О, у меня ж есть мед! Милка дала, ей из деревни кто-то привез. Вроде настоящий майский. 

Юра находит баночку янтарного меда, открывает ее и ставит на стол. Берет блинчик, сворачивает треугольником и макает прямо в банку. Но капелька меда предательски срывается с блинчика и капает на запястье Юры. Отабек перехватывает его руку.

— Что? — не понимает Юра.

Как бы так сказать попроще… Отабеку очень хочется облизать его запястье. А они ведь еще даже ни разу не целовались. Странно? Может, самую малость. Он склоняется и мажет языком по Юриной руке, чувствуя характерную сладость. Потом отпускает и, как ни в чем не бывало, говорит:

— Хороший мед, похож на майский.

А Юра как-то странно на него смотрит. И неумолимо краснеет, и это — самое милое зрелище на свете.

**Мандарин**

— Будешь мандаринку? — спрашивает Юра. Отабек поднимает на него глаза и смотрит, как Юра так и пышет заботой. Он улыбается не только ртом, но и глазами.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Она почищенная. — Юра показывает мандарин, которые до этого прятал за спиной. 

— Тогда буду. — Отабек тоже улыбается, потому что как же не улыбаться, когда улыбается его мальчик-кот с яркими зелеными глазами. 

Юра отделяет от оранжевого плода дольку и зажимает ее зубами. Тянется к Отабеку, и он поддерживает эту игру: перехватывает дольку, соприкасаясь на мгновение губами с Юрой. Зубы сжимаются на мягком, прокусывают, и в рот брызжет сладкий сок. 

— Вкусно? — спрашивает Юра, отправляя себе в рот тоже дольку. 

— Не вкуснее, чем твои губы.

— О. — Юра округляет хорошенький ротик, и это так заманчиво, что Отабек не удерживается — скользит языком внутрь, а внутри так хорошо, так тепло и влажно, и от этого кружится голова, и о боже…

**Шоколад**

Юра разбирает пакет с покупками. Все только самое нужное, он деньгами не сорит. Однако шоколадка здесь тоже есть, хотя это не предмет первой необходимости. Он просто не может отказать себе в таком маленьком удовольствии. Хотя он заслуживает и большего удовольствия. Отабек высказывает все эти мысли, и Юра говорит, улыбаясь:

— С большим удовольствием ты мне поможешь ночью в постели. Жду не дождусь, чтобы почувствовать твой член у себя в заднице.

Щеки Отабека вспыхивают от его грязных слов, а Юра берет его лицо в свои вечно холодные ладони. Целует в обе щеки и говорит:

— По ночам ты не такой смущашка. 

Отабек усмехается, отвечая:

— Я не привык слышать — я привык делать.

— Справедливо. — Юра смешно пародирует знаменитый стикер из ВКонтакте, получается очень похоже. Он возвращается к покупкам и прячет все, кроме шоколадки.

— Я придумал, как получить еще одно большое удовольствие. Поцелуй с шоколадом, мм?

— Звучит вкусно. 

Юра разворачивает шоколадку и отламывает кусочек. Кладет на язык, прячет за щеку и возвращает руки на лицо Отабека. Холодные, потому что Юра — Ледяной принц. Он прижимается губами к его губам, передает ему кусочек шоколада. Отабек четко различает вкус — молочный. И он ощущает язык Юры у себя во рту — верх эйфории. Язык Юры пляшет неистовый танец у него во рту, пока шоколад тает и перетекает подтаявшей массой между их ртами. И это — просто пушка.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8766474) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
